There have previously been proposed various types of toy cars, such as a spring-drive type, a battery-drive type, a wireless-control type and others, for winning popularity with younger children. However, the majority of such conventional toy cars may slip transversely upon sudden change of a running direction, and in a worse case may lose its balance and turn over. In order to eliminate such disadvantages, an independent-suspension system has been utilized for maintaining the weight balance, which system results in complicated structure and a high cost.
As a result of diligent efforts to design a toy car which is simple in construction and may prevent transverse slippage upon sudden change of the running direction, it has now been found out that an improved design of the toy car comprising a pair of front wheels and a plurality of rear wheels mounted to a car body, in which said plurality of rear wheels comprise a main wheel arranged substantially at the center of a car width and a pair of follower wheels arranged on either sides of the main wheel, said pair of follower wheels each being pivoted to one end of a supporting arm while the other end of the supporting arm being pivoted to an eccentric position in relation to an axle of the main wheel, may run on three wheels, namely the front wheels, the rear main wheel and either one of the follower wheels upon the sudden change of the running direction.